The invention relates to a backrest of a motor vehicle seat which is particularly suited for backrests of rear seats, e.g. for a third seat row and in particular for a backrest of a seat row that is immediately adjacent a trunk. The invention relates further to a motor vehicle equipped with a seat having such a backrest.
A backrest of a motor vehicle seat is known in the art which has a length-variable support hinged to its backside. The backrest is reclined more or less by varying the length of this support.
By reclining the backrest, more or less space can be made available behind the backrest. By reclining the backrest, the seat comfort on the associated seat is also modified. As a result, a compromise must be found somehow. But generally there is the possibility to enlarge the cargo area behind the seat at the expense of the seat part and vice versa.
This advantage, which is given in the backrest of the type mentioned herein above, is intended to be preserved while further improving this backrest. It is the object of the invention to further develop the seat back of the type mentioned herein above so as to allow for more flexible and better adjustable adjustment, more specifically so as to allow for skillfully concealing the adjustment possibility so that it is hardly visible from the outside.